Friendship
by BeWhoYouAre99
Summary: What if Stefan had not ever returned to Elena from his duties with Klaus? What if Bella hadn't jumped off a cliff and Edward hadn't  returned back to her?  What would have happened?  This is a story purely based on FRIENDSHIP.


**What if Stefan hadn't ever returned from his duties with Klaus? What if Bella hadn't jumped off a cliff and Edward hadn't ever returned back to her?**

**What would have happened? This is a fiction about Stefan and Edward accidentally meeting up outside a party, where they were trying to get a look at Elena and Bella, who are both present with their human boyfriends. The two Vampire men eventually talk to each about their lost loves, Bella Swan and Elena Gilbert.**

**The plot is purely based on friendship between the two vamps.**

Stefan Salvatore stood in the shadows and looked at the love of his life dancing in Matt Donovan's arms. At that moment, the pain he felt was unbearable. He took one more glimpse at Elena Gilbert's smiling face and turned to leave.

At the same time, Edward Cullen hid behind the bushes, also trying to see in to the ball room window, just to get a view of Isabella Swan. He wanted to leave but he just could not. He noticed Stefan trying to leave as well, but his eyes were glued to the windows. Like Edward, it was also impossible for him to tear his eyes away from the girl he loved and lost.

"I know you're here. So you might as well, show yourself", said Edward, his voice barely above a whisper. "You're not a human. You're not a Werewolf. You're some different kind of Vampire."

Stefan moved away from his view of Elena and looked Edward straight in the eye. "Well, you're right. I'm a Vampire. And so are you. I think that you should leave. Innocent humans are in there and I don't want them to be drained of their blood at this party. Elena would immediately understand what is going on, if anyone got hurt."

"Me?" scoffed Edward. "I don't drink human blood. You're the one who should be leaving."

"I don't drink human blood as well. My diet consists of animals. But, I used to be quite the rebel. Now, I wouldn't ever drink a human's blood!' replied the other Vampire. "I'm Stefan Salvatore, by the way."

"I know", said Edward. "I can read people's minds. I'm Edward Cullen."

They shook hands.

"That's strange. I've never heard of Vampires being able to read minds", commented Stefan.

"I'm gifted, Salvatore. My sister can predict the future and my brother reads emotions."

"Oh. I see. What's your reason for stalking this party, Cullen? You know my reason. Tell me yours", said Stefan nonchalantly.

"That's Bella Swan in there. She's the reason. That beautiful brunette dancing with that blonde dude, Mike Newton', stated Edward, cringing.' She knows what I am. She loved me. I loved her. But it wasn't that simple. Something bad happened with my brother and if I wanted what was best for her, I had to leave."

Stefan sighed, "I know how you feel. It was my brother's fault for making me leave her. But what I did was out of love for him. I wanted to save his life. I owed him that. I went on over to a Hybrid monster named Klaus, and well, you know the rest."

"I know. I never thought that Bella would get over me. For some time after my departure, she became hysterical and from what I know, she said that she would always love me. But things changed. Mike changed things. I wasn't there for. And he was", said Edward bitterly.

"Humph. Matthew Donovan in there was also my girl's ex-boyfriend. Everyone said that it was inevitable that they would get back together. And they were right. A year after I left with Klaus, and once my older brother stopped trying to romance her; Elena decided that she wanted a shot at living a normal life, with Matt. Even while she was with me, she never wanted to become a Vampire. She wanted to stay human."

Edward silently laughed at the situation. He never wanted to change Bella in to a Vampire. But she wanted to be one. On the other hand, Stefan was ready to turn his girlfriend in to a Vampire, but she was dead set against it.

He explained this to Stefan. But Stefan did not laugh.

"I still love her," they both said simultaneously.

"And I always will", added Edward.

"No matter what happens, I'll never forget her or stop loving her. Our kind never forgets anything. Memories are too important to forget. Even if I return now, Elena won't want to be with me. I'm sure of that. But what about Bella, would she take you back?" asked Stefan.

"Definitely. I want her... I love her and want her back, but at the same time, I...' trailed off Edward.

"You want her to be happy", finished Stefan. "Even if that means that she won't be with you. The same goes for me."

"That's true."

"The funny thing is that Elena and Bella are talking to each other right now", Stefan suddenly said after a moment of silence. He indicated to Bella and Elena chatting animatedly, while sipping soda at time. Mike and Matt were nowhere in sight. "And neither one of them know that the other has previously dated a Vampire."

"Neither Bella nor Elena know that the other girl has had her heart broken by Vampires. Especially us two Vampires, who were doing what we thought was best at that time", stated Edward, sadness spreading across his pale face.

"But what's next? Not just for you, but for me as well. Where do we go on from here? What will we do? After all, we're immortals, time isn't exactly running out, is it?" asked Stefan.

"We'll find out as we go. We'll learn how to adjust. Until then, let's just stare at the sight of Bella and Elena", sighed Edward.

"I wish that things had ended differently", whispered Stefan.

'You and me too, pal. If only things could have been different", said Edward. "If only..."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my sixth fan fiction on this site. It is also my first Twilight and the Vampire Diaries Cross-over. **

**The idea came up when I was extremely bored and I couldn't help but write it. **


End file.
